halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Deekor
Hi Deekor -- we are excited to have Halo Machinima as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Halopedia Hi Deekor, My name is Manticore and I'm a bureaucrat at the English Halopedia. Would you be interested in having a link to Halopedia on your Main Page? We can reciprocate by linking to this Wikia in our sidebar, in turn providing more visitors and potential editors for both our sites. Please leave a message on my talk page if you would like to arrange this. Kind regards, Manticore Talk 07:40, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Catherine's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 03:31, 22 October 2007 (UTC) O_O You wouldn't happen to be *the* Deekor, would you? Of course you would. Anyway, I'm Guesty-Persony-Thingy, I used to frequent HBO, HIH, places like that... and I'm a bureaucrat at Halopedia, just like Manticore, who I see you've already met. Just wanted to say "hi," "welcome to Wikia," all that rot... see you around! =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 04:00, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :BTW, you can't protect pages just because it's the main page or anything like that, as per w:Protection. As soon as there's vandalism or anything like that, go ahead, and protect; but until then, anyone should be able to edit it. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 04:09, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Heh, I guess I'll take that as a compliment... as far as the "the" thing, it's just what you say when you meet someone "famous" and you're like, "wtf, you're THE ?" Imagine meeting someone named Claude Errera but not having seen a picture of Louis Wu... heh. Anyway, I posted a link to this wiki on HBO, hoping to get some traffic... and Wikia already has a network of Bungie-related wikis (Halopedia, Halofanon, Pfhorpedia, and Bungiepedia), so we're tryin' to advertise for this site. ^_^ --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 05:08, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I noticed your question to Manticore... edit MediaWiki:Sidebar to change the sidebar. =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 05:26, 22 October 2007 (UTC) More related sites We've got quite a few other Halo-related wikis here, which I think you should add to the Sidebar: Red vs Blue Wikia, definitely... then there's the Halo Fanon Wikia, which is also another must-add... and there's also Bungiepedia, 'cause they made the game... and finally Pfhorpedia, the Marathon Wikia, which isn't even really relevant, but it's just another game by Bungie which needs help, an' all that... have fun muckin' around in MediaWiki:Sidebar! =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 22:05, 24 October 2007 (UTC) The Forgotten Spartans Hi, My name is Chris Thake. I was writing to ask whether you could place the Machinima series 'The Forgotten Spartans' on the contents page. signature Machinima's that were inspired by TFS are on the Halo contents page and wondered if there was a reason TFS was not. I am the Director of the show so was curious to whether you could update the contents page on my request. I look forward to hearing from you Kind Regards Chris